1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming an image.
2. Related Background Art
There is recently proposed an apparatus in which a large amount of image information is stored in an image file such as optical disks, and information can be read from a desired file and printed. When such apparatus is connected to a stapling or punching unit for stapling or punching the recording sheets, such stapling or punching can only be made on a predetermined side of the sheet if there is provided only one stapling or punching device. On the other hand, the use of two stapling or punching devices increases the cost.
Also in case of forming two small-sized images respectively on the left-hand half and right-hand half of a large sheet, the order of pages may become inappropriate according to the direction of sheet stapling.
Also in case of stapling plural sheets, the first page, at the top, is easily broken if the ends of the staple is on the first page. However the use of plural stapling devices in different directions will require an increased cost.
Also the operator often does not know the number of pages in a desired file. Thus, in case of stapling the sheets with a connected stapling unit, the staples will be wasted if a file is composed of a page.
Also in case of stapling or punching the sheets with a connected stapling or punching unit, the position of stapling or punching is inevitably fixed. Thus the binding form of images is limited and may become inconvenient for the book binding operation.
Also in case of stapling or punching the sheets with connected stapling and punching units, if both operations are designated, the punching position may coincide with the stapling position to hinder the stapling operation.
Also a printing instruction without a margin for stapling or punching may hinder the stapling or punching operation.
Also in case of stapling or folding the sheets with a connected stapling or folding unit, the recording sheets exceeding the capacity of such unit have to be processed in plural bundles, and the division into such bundles may result in a disorder of pages.
Also in case of forming for example two A4-sized images on a face of an A3-sized sheet, the obtained sheets will become bulky if they are simply bound, and the rear face of sheets will be wasted if such sheets are bound after folding into half.
Also in case of forming two images on a face of a large sheet such as A3- or A4-sized sheet, there will result blank portions according to the number of pages, thus wasting sheets or causing inconvenience in sheet binding.